Nevermore
by enchantedscatterbrained
Summary: She's so old, now, so wrinkled, and he can't look at her, and she can't look at him.


**Disclaimer: **Well, _of course_ I own Wizards of Waverly Place, but since Disney producers don't earn that much, I am letting them get all the money and credit while I still own a mobile phone that only texts and makes calls, with no camera nor fancy stuff on it. What can I say, I am a good person?

**Nevermore**

She walks away now, and it's such a slow movement, such a painful sight. Her legs shake, weighed down by centuries and centuries of youth lived. It makes Justin think about movies, about tragic accidents happening in slow motion and his mind is suddenly filled by distant screams and cries, but reality offers him nothing but silence. He wishes he could scream, do something, do anything and get rid of whatever he's feeling now, whatever is hurting him this much. But all the words die in his throat.

She's so old, now, so _wrinkled _and he can't look at her, and she can't look at him.

It breaks them, it tears them apart. And suddenly there is this invisible gap, this deep and unwanted dark hole made of broken dreams and illusions.

Blame is bitter and _loud_. It sings and pronounces Alex's name, and Max's and Mason's and Juliet's and his name. Guilt _screams_ Justin's name. Once and again and again. This is his fault. He can't say why, he doesn't want to understand how, but Guilty reassures this is all because of him and he's letting the beast win.

It's a monster and it's big and heavy. It roars inside him and eats his happiness, leaving some few leftovers, carelessly tossed aside.

He's falling apart. Magic!, something whispers suddenly, maybe it's hope or insanity. But he's had read enough to know that there's nothing he can do. No spell, no potion, just _nothing_.

So he stands, useless and empty. Facts and knowledge and the undeniable truth hanging in the air but he doesn't think he can actually breathe anymore.

Juliet, Juliet, Juliet. A name, a word, it used to lighted up so much, it used to make the world shine and now, now he has this. There's no name for it, and honestly, he doesn't want a term, a definition, nothing that can make it real.

But it doesn't matter what he wants because this _is_ real and Juliet is gone. He lost her and it doesn't feel right. It doesn't feel good. And no, he doesn't get how the world can still be spinning and how both of them can be alive if she's not his and he's not hers.

But there's no time to understand it, no energy to try it.

And she disappears then, into the night, far away. The darkness hides her and he feels her so close and yet so far away. He can't reach her anymore and he'll never hold her hand again, he'll never kiss her again, he'll never hear her laugh or say his name again, _oh, God, why?_ And she'll never hug him and promise through a warm smile that they'll be together forever.

It's not fair. They had eternity, or just how long his life could last. They had a future, a dream, they had… they had each other. They didn't need anything more. He knows he didn't.

And now he has nothing. A handful of memory, a reminder of what he's losing, of what he has already lost.

He feels cold and broken and empty, so empty. And he shakes and breathes, and hurts and there the huge hole inside him keeps on growing and growing, and it's so silly, but he thinks that maybe the hole will grow so much, the emptiness will become so huge that there won't be anything of him left, just a gap. It's stupid, he knows, unreal, impossible. But he's tired and alone. And Juliet isn't there to scare all his fears away. _Oh, god_, she'll never be there again.

Reality brings defeat disguised as acceptance. But he can't fight anymore, he's week and useless and this wholes is so big, and he feels so small.

He tries to focus his eyes and stares into the dark. He wishes she had left him something, anything. He wishes she had left herself. It's a selfish desire; he's a selfish boy. He wants her; he needs her, here, next to him, forever. But Juliet is gone. She's gone.

**THE END**

Hello, there! I am new to this fandom, and would love to hear your opinions about this little drabble. Also, this was in no way betaed by anyone and my first language is not English, so I apologize in advance for the mistakes I made and didn't see!

Hope you have liked it, though :)

Kisses, Noe.


End file.
